Talk:Rare vehicles
How many more vehicles are there? The Water Scooter was discovered only today, 9 years after the games release! This wiki didn't have articles for 90% of JC1 vehicles until I made them in 2010, but that's still a whole 5 years with nobody having seen it. Could we one day find the large drivable yacht that's currently listed at Cut game content? And what about the Stirling STL-3 Octavio? How sure can we really be that it's not in the game? Maybe that's just another super rare vehicle that takes years of searching to locate? I think I'm still the only person at this wiki who's seen a San Esperito Coast Guard boat. GMRE (talk) 19:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :When i see that vehicle I thought...."i never saw it", i was thinking in a Shimizu - Mach 2 so i didn't want hijack it :P but, I see the color .... and tried to hijack and finally I got it :) , Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 23:49, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Less than six months ago, you didn't know the San Esperito Military variant of the Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact existed. After that, I discovered the military variant of the Huerta Mesa and the Meister LAV 4 series 2 in free roam, which were both previously thought to be mission only vehicles. I also discovered the Montano Cartel Mullen H45 Dragonfly. Nine years after the game's release, here we are, and a brand new vehicle was discovered by Joseph. And, only you've seen the San Esperito Coast Guard Triton - G3 Taiphoon. ::Just Cause 1 is so underplayed that the game remains very unexplored. This was my mission when I signed up to this wiki, and this is also your mission. To explore the game so everyone else doesn't have to. ::Tomorrow I'm going to go on a search for the Coast Guard Taiphoon, and maybe I'll see something new. But before I do, do you have any memory of where you saw it GMRE? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 03:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Military Huerta mesa apear principali in the mission Some_Enchanted_Evening I have it in a safe house ;) The vaultier I see in the cities when i fight with military soldiers, meister lav 4 in a military bases Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 14:46, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Search for the coast guard See also: San Esperito Coast Guard, Talk:San Esperito Coast Guard, Triton - G3 Taiphoon. Response to an above question by UsernamehereCustoms: I saw the Coast Guard boat on the northern side of Nuevo Estocolmo. I can't remember if I've seen it elsewhere. At the time most JC vehicles didn't have articles yet, so I didn't think it was important. I did actually know about the green free roam Meister LAV 4 series 2. There's two at the train station. GMRE (talk) 15:17, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Do you remember what the state of the provinces were? Were they politically unstable or government stable? Also, what time of day was it and what vehicle were you in last? If of course you remember any of those details. Also, do you know what system you were on? The Coast Guard Taiphoon might not even be on PC, if you weren't on PC. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 17:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I have only ever played this on PC. I guess the storyline missions may have been complete, because I did very few exploration until I completed the missions for the first time. It was a day and I can't remember what I was driving. According to the Maps, it must have been La Perdida province. What makes you think some vehicles only exist in a specific game version? GMRE (talk) 19:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::The Triton Broadsider being stationary only in the PC version proves that there may be some system-specific stuff in the game. Also, I just finished the exploration and didn't find the boat, but I discovered a couple of other things. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 20:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I pulled off a Houdini found something that personally have never encountered before: a police version outside of El Grande Fort. The article says it all: It's so extremely rare. BTW I also use a PC only Anonymous230385 (talk) 1:41, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: The police version of the Triton - G3 Taiphoon isn't rare, it just commonly spawns in one place only. Hang around the fort in a helicopter or a boat and you'll see ten of them in minutes. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 02:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No I meant that I have not seen one outside of the fort. Every time I'm at the fort there's at least 10 of said vehicle plus Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s around Anonymous230385 (talk) 10:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Revisited almost 2 years later After I futilely searched for it for roughly several days (all credit given to UNHC), I come to the conclusion that #There is no set spawn point #The spawn point could be so random it could be halfway across San Esperito from Rico's current position #It is almost impossible to find (almost) Anyone have ANY leads Also GMRE UNHC searched in front of Nuevo Estocolmo and It was not there [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:20, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Vehicles in the mission's I will make videos about how to obtain and save the land vehicles seen in the game's story missions :) , (Joseph Aedo 44 (talk) 18:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC)) Montano Delta MAH-15 Chimaera It appears if you're at Montano heat 5 and you're in a helicopter. I've seen them near Esperito City after completing all storyline missions (if that helps). I can't remember what exactly I was flying, or how I got heat 5. I think I must have been doing their sidemissions and got heat 4 and then continued to blow their vehicles up. GMRE (talk) 19:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :(Uh...) If it well help, I once saw a Chimaera in the vicinity of a cartel villa, and I assumed it would be Montano, but when I got close, I just managed to glimpse the fist inside the black star before I was blown up by its missiles.So yeah, I've never seen one. This does not mean this version is nonexistent. Anonymous230385 (talk) 20:26, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::When you say you completed all storyline missions, does that include Taking Out The Garbage? I have a save file at Sink the Buccaneer and I could look for this helicopter. Also do you remember what helicopter you were in and the state of the province? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 18:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Taking Out The Garbage was complete. I was at the northern edge of Esperito City (because Rioja 07 is my main safehouse). I think I saw 2 of them east of me (in the direction of the nearest airforce base). I was most likely flying a Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. Make sure you have minimal (if any) government heat to eliminate government and Black Hand helicopters. GMRE (talk) 19:10, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It was a pretty long time ago. I should try to find them again, but I won't have time for that before tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. GMRE (talk) 19:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I was doing sidemissions in the area again. This time before Taking Out The Garbage, because I've lost that saved game. Also, I was doing it with the Rioja Ballard M5B1 Scout. I did manage to keep the Montano heat at 5 for a while during a few missions, but the only helicopters they used were Huerta PA51 Aztek. GMRE (talk) 18:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe I have to get maximum Montano heat somehow and then get a plane? If I remember right, it's impossible (or near impossible) to get and maintain high montano heat outside of any mission. The best way I can think of is to go to a Montano controlled villa and provoke them with MG fire from a Ballard M5B1 Scout. GMRE (talk) 18:17, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::GUYS! MYTH UPDATE! I FOUND IT! It's in a Rioja sidemission to shoot down an annoying helicopter. Oddly, once I destroyed it, I got level 5 government heat. Not to mention two Black Hand versions of this helicopter appearing out of nowhere with the sole purpose of obliterating me with their missiles. Good thing I was near liberated La Perdida Military Base... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Great, that means I did see it and didn't just misidentify the Black Hand versions. I think that same mission can spawn any armed helicopter. Also, I'm pretty sure this game can spawn nearly any vehicle in any faction version. GMRE (talk) 18:19, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :There must be something wrong with my game, because I've never seen the Montano Cartel use any helicopter at all in free-roam at any Heat level, except the Mullen H45 Dragonfly. I have in fact seen the Delta 5H4 Boxhead and Huerta PA51 Aztek in sidemissions and Liberations, but I have never actually been chased by any Montano helicopters in free-roam :@[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] What storyline mission did you complete prior to encountering that sidemission? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:41, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh... I completed the game and then encountered it. I'm certain of it. ::And there's a reason why I'm certain. For some very odd reason, about two years ago, my save files just randomly started syncing to themselves; for example I completed Taking Out The Garbage Pt. 3 and then I had a save file on The San Esperito Connection. When I loaded that save file, my completed account for some reason synced to that one. Same with 2 other save files. ::That's why to this day I only have one save file. Every time I complete the game I wipe my account if I want to restart. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Military Garret Paladin I'm beginning to think I may have seen it in a liberation. At the time I didn't think anything of it, it was just a terrible weaponized vehicle, so I didn't hijack it, or at least I can't remember driving it. It was so long ago, but I'm sure I saw it. I can't remember if it had symbols on it, but it was military grey. Sorry I can't be more helpful. I added it to the article then and I had no idea it was among the rarest vehicles. Just like the coast guard boat. I'm sure I've seen the boat more than once, but it just didn't seem important back then. Most JC1 things didn't have articles yet and I wrote most JC1 vehicle and mission articles, so there was no way to know what is really how rare. GMRE (talk) 15:57, September 4, 2015 (UTC) See also: Talk:Garret Paladin. GMRE (talk) 15:58, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if it will help, I will continue to hunt for this vehicle all the way to the ends of the earth until all the settlements are liberated. And after that I will still hunt it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:39, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Good luck and keep in mind that there's usually one settlement per province that gets taken by the guerrillas on their own. GMRE (talk) 17:51, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Now, roughly 7 months later, it has been confirmed thanks to User:Joseph Aedo 44 that this vehicle exists! ::: :::Interesting that I never found it, but oh well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:01, March 28, 2016 (UTC) JC2 version Do you think there should be a JC2 version of this page?SomeRandomHuman (talk) 23:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Uh... this article can be renamed, if it will help. There are two pages that could be split into three articles each, but they're very similar, so... IDK. :I'm gonna go ahead and add a name change template. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks.SomeRandomHuman (talk) 00:09, September 8, 2015 (UTC) @What specific 2 pages do you want to split into a total of 6? @SomeRandomHuman There's also the option to create an article called "Rare vehicles in Just Cause 2". If this article is going to apply to all games, I'll just rename to to "Rare vehicles". Would either of you actually add rare JC2 vehicles to a list, or are you just suggesting it for the sake of discussion? Also, in any situation like this you have to consider the future: Will 1 article be big enough for future games? GMRE (talk) 19:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Wadda mean by splitting 2 into 6? :Uh, I can think of at least 3 "rare" vehicles in JC2, but I'm just trying to be helpful here :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:08, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::M'kay. I'll see what I can do. If needed, this article can be split later by game. GMRE (talk) 19:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. GMRE (talk) 19:25, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I can think of a lot of unique and very rare versions of JC2 vehicles. GMRE (talk) 20:02, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay... that is one odd glitch (tried to edit this post and it brought me to a black page with this title) :::Anyway, I found several. Searching for the remaining ones now... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:38, September 8, 2015 (UTC) These vehicles may not exist But somehow they are still listed among them as versions Anyhow, has anyone ever seen these: *Armed Guerrilla Wallys GP (like has a Mounted Gun) *Black Hand HH-22 Savior and Jackson JC - 2 Alamo [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:45, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :The car was originally reported by me, probably as a mistake. I don't know about the helicopters. I'm sure the game can spawn any version of any armed vehicle, but I don't remember these exact ones. I'm sure I've seen them both during some liberation, but more likely the military versions. The most likely place to see them would probably be that mission that can spawn any (or almost any) armed helicopter that has to be shot down. GMRE (talk) 18:55, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, so the armed Guerrilla Wallys GP does not exist, I assume ::Still searching for the helicopters (if they exist) ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Anyone having any luck finding the helicopters? Because I still haven't found any of them :::I started a new game and stopped progressing past Guadalicano Choo Choo because that's when the Black Hand take over and I just popped up at Isla Dominio multiple times and I have only encountered BH Jackson Z-19 Skreemers. And fighter jets. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) San Esperito Military Wallys GP There's a section where it says "Mounted Gun facing forward", it says it spawns during a high government heat level This needs confirmation (I have only seen these in Devil's Drop Zone, Broadcast News, and Love is in the Air) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps the confusion is because it appears during Devil's Drop Zone, and some people might confuse the programmed spawns as it being part of the Heat level. However I've never seen it so I don't think it exists. UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know. As far as I am concerned, this vehicle does not spawn during high heat. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:44, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll just remove it from the list then. GMRE (talk) 09:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm going to say something we're all thinking. How the hell did so much false information get on the wiki? The San Esperito Military Wallys GP with a mounted gun appears at Heat? How did that happen? How about the Black Hand HH-22 Savior or Jackson JC - 2 Alamo? Perhaps the San Esperito Police Department Triton Patroller? Where did all this false/mythical information come from? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:33, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::If there's like a total of 50+ unique versions of vehicles to keep track of in your memory, it's easy to make a few mistakes. GMRE (talk) 15:44, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You know, when I first joined this wiki last year I noticed a lot of these things were on there and I just thought I had never seen them before because at the time I was at... ::::::Test of Loyalty. But then as the game progressed I never saw any of those vehicles. ::::::Among other reasons, that was the main reason why I created this ::::::But I realized last month (and maybe even sooner) that I can still be finding vehicles. I mean, the Water scooter wasn't even added onto this wiki until this year. ::::::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Minigun - armed URGA-9380 As long as I have had Just Cause 2 is as long as I have never seen this version. But on said page, it says it may exist as a rare spawn somewhere else. That is very possible. The Maddox FVA 45s in military bases might have the Ular Boys logo, but they can spawn with or without a Mounted Gun. So if anyone out there has seen such a version, please report it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:51, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I can't remember if I was the one who reported this version, or if someone else did it. The locations section was a big mess until I added the table to make some sense. Pretty soon people started asking about that version and I couldn't find it. I was sure I had seen it at Pulau Dongeng near the runway. Others had mistakenly reported seeing it in missions like Save the Forest. So far there's no proof of it ever having existed. GMRE (talk) 19:19, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I think there's one at Kem Udara Wau Pantas 08:11, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Investigating. This is my first lead in so long [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:27, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I'll just check every location. 05:07, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :@1.122.127.140 The one at Kem Udara Wau Pantas does not spawn with a Mounted Gun. I investigated every location with the Mounted Gun. Went to a considerable distance and came back 10 times for every location. Not once did they spawn with the Minigun. :I'm seriously considering this version doesn't exist. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) @Anonymous230385 So mounted gun, or minigun? You're not making much sense. (I actually know there's 3 versions there and what exact 3 they are, I've gone through the list of URGA locations too a few times.) GMRE (talk) 16:14, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :By "Mounted Gun", I mean the Maddox FVA 45, Marten Storm III, and MV Quartermaster :By Minigun, I mean SV-1003 Raider :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) So according to you, there's no mounted gun armed URGA at Kem Udara Wau Pantas? GMRE (talk) 16:56, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Here :File:URGA-9380 (2 versions).png :Now, the one on the left has a weapon at the top. Imagine that replaced by a handheld Minigun. :That's what I mean by "Minigun" :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:03, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I know what a minigun is and I know what a mounted gun is. You said: "The one at Kem Udara Wau Pantas does not spawn with a Mounted Gun." GMRE (talk) 17:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well... I just self-contradicted myself just then. :My point being, there is no version of the URGA-9380 that has the handheld minigun at the top. There is only the "Mounted Gun" that is the endless clip Machine Gun. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:00, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Unarmed Guerrilla Shimizu Tumbleweed I have never seen a version like that. It might be a lighting error. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Uhh...I'll see if Usernamehere has ever seen these vehicle.I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 11:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Resolved. This vehicle doesn't exist. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC)